André Sogliuzzo
André Sogliuzzo (born August 10, 1966 in New York City) is an American voice actor, comedian and actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Hakoda, Captain (ep7), Dai Li Captain (ep60), King Bumi, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Igor Drenkov (ep60) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012) - Tai Lung (ep33) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Masked Thief (ep7), Masked Thief#2, Masked Thief#3 (ep5), Masked Thief Bartender (ep7), Masked Thieves (ep1), Roger (ep4), San Lorenzan Man (ep1), Thieves (ep20), Trolbard (ep4) *Justice League (2002) - SWAT Officer *Samurai Jack (2001) - Stitches (ep12), Taxi Driver (ep12) *Sofia the First (2016) - Chef Pietro (ep66), Magic Animal Catcher (ep66) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Arclight, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Cop *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan II (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 3 (2011) - McSquizzy *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Khumba (2013) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Alpha 77, Arc Troopers, Battle Droids, Captain Fordo, Captain Gregar Typho, Clone Pilot, Clone Troopers, Commander Cody Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Doc Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - King Bumi, Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Hakoda *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Earth King Kuei, Earth Nation Man, King Bumi, Wan Shi Tong *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Firefighter Cannon, Firefighter Leary-Wood, Harley Thugs, Joker Thugs *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Marine Soldier 5 (DS), Russian Enemy 3 (DS) *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Draco, Fishermen, Ozal, Spirits *Darksiders II (2012) - Karn, The Mad Smith *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Sam Harding *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Li, Shen *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Diablo, Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Bertrand, Walter *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Adessa Citizen, Anker Edmure, Apule Vire, Borri Kura, Brok Almar, Courdan Passant, Decanus Bruten, Grian Shane, Initiate, Kester Barclay, Longshoreman, Manon Souris, Mayor Eswin Ealfhelm, Rove Welkirk, Wyl Rendig, Ysa Citizen *Knights Contract (2011) - Heinrich Hofmann, Inquisitor *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Allomere *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Mi'no Teest *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Camo *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Camo, Voodood *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Zoo Lou *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Bounty Hunter, Czerka Guard, Davik Thug, Dorak Quinn, Master Dorak, Prospective Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Cydon Prax, Clone Trooper *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Ma'dran, Vasha *The Hobbit (2003) - Bard *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Soldier of Rhun Unit *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Scavenger, Seeker 2, Thundercracker *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Falkrin Male, Lopp Male, Mordesh Male *Wolfenstein: The New Order (2014) - Demonic Voice *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Colossus, Luis Reyes, Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Bartholomew Estheim, PSICOM Soldier *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Forcystus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2016. Category:American Voice Actors